


Kinktober Day 13: Lingerie

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Harness, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Leliana pulls her boyfriend and warden commander into an orlesian lingerie stop.





	Kinktober Day 13: Lingerie

He never thought he would go clothes shopping with a woman, but today, he did. To make things even worse, Leliana pulled him into a special store; one that sold lingerie. He went inside but was trying to hide from all its patrons. Which was difficult because one, he was a Dwarf, and two, he’s the Warden Commander. As soon as he stepped inside the nobles, Orlesian nobles, began to whisper. He sighed and followed Leliana, who was in her element. As an Aeducan he was used to clothes shopping, but not in here; not with all the masked people around. Leliana grabbed a few pieces and went to a changing room. A few moments passed and her head stretched out.

“You’re not coming in?” She asked and his eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Not that I wouldn’t want to see you in those racy pieces of clothing, but I don’t think the people here would appreciate that.” The Aeducan explained quickly in a whisper; looking around hoping that nobody heard them.

“Don’t be boring!” She exclaimed, pulling him into the changing room with her.

As soon as he was inside, the door closed, and Leliana locked it. She wore a bodysuit made out of lace, which barely even covered her breasts or her sex. He eyes automatically wandered over her sensual appearance and he swallowed audibly.

“Yes, I quite like this myself. I’ll put on the next one.” The bard said while she stripped down and the Warden looked away. They’ve been together for 3 years now, but in these situations, he still felt embarrassed. He heard a giggle and turned his eyes to her. She had something different on; a leather harness which left nothing to the imagination, it was like she was wearing nothing but a belt.

“By the stone...” The Dwarf mumbled and began to turn red.

“My, my... still the shy and embarrassed man I fell in love with.” The redhead whispered with a smirk.

“Leliana you cannot be serious... you can see everything in that... that thing.” He stated, but his eyes looked everywhere; just not to her.

“It’s a harness...” She explained, but he only sighed.

“Whatever it is... you cannot buy this.” His head felt so hot and he felt blood rushing to another area of his body; his cock.

He looked down at his pants, his boner was clearly visible, and it annoyed him. He turned to Leliana and with 3 long steps the Warden reached her. With his hands, he pushed her against the wall, and took a nipple into his mouth; sucking it with vigor. A gasp left her lips and her hands grabbed his blonde hair.

“Quite impulsive, my dear Commander.” Leliana mumbles with arousal.

“Your own fault.” He stated and bit the soft skin of her breasts. His hand glides between her legs, rubbing over the sensitive sex of his girlfriend. He gets a stifled moan from her; which intensifies his actions. As he continued to explore her sex with deft fingers she begins to become sopping wet; He smirks darkly. He looks up to the female bard, appreciating the sight; her red cheeks; closed eyes, and parted lips. He removes his lips from her nipple and wanders down, kneeling between her legs. He exchanges his fingers with his tongue and licks her sex. His tongue circles her clitoris which makes her twitch. She grinds down against him, her hands are clapped hard over her mouth so that nobody could hear her moans. His tongue pleasures her until her knees give in, but he holds her in place so she does not fall. He sucks on her clit her orgasm washes over her; hands grab his hair painfully, her body shakes, and her sex twitches against his lips. He raises to a standing position then looks up to Leliana, their eyes lock and they exchange a smile.  
“After thinking about it, I think we should get the harness. It is quite helpful, for some situations.” The noble dwarf explains with a grin and Leliana giggles happily.


End file.
